Talk:Codex Arena
Take that, PvX dickheads.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 04:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : This article needs reformatting. :: Interestingly, with the limited skill pool, it takes about 1-2 hours before everyone is running the same builds anyway Azaze Llo 11:55, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh the irony RandomTime 12:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::I was quite excited about this for the first couple hours. Log on today and find that the days team build is already established, with some debate about whether the second midline should be e/me or condition ranger. Over it now. Definitely aimed more toward people who enjoy playing with set builds rather than those who enjoy creating effective ones. So far, the limited skill pool really reduces the viable options to about 4-6 builds, at least 2 of which are required in your team of 4. Not seeing a vast difference between this and HB tbh. Rather than a soft restriction on which builds are viable, determined by the shrine capping nature of HB, you simply have a hard restriction Azaze Llo 14:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Seems like a nice way to undo all the other games and expansions, and slow down balancing. -- 12:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Also, a nice way to pretend they are caring about GW players whilst working on GW2. If you're going to rush out a game which is essentially an advert for GW2 (eye) - at least let it have enough content to win us over until you eventually release the game RandomTime 12:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Pfft, it's only the same builds if the morons don't touch their secondary, or don't think outside the box. This arena will reward creative people. I never saw anyone running the same thing as me. I'm hoping to get the title by the end of November, though. Glad5 can wait.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 16:49, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh and if you ask me they should add the old HB maps to the rotation for this. Like they did with RA awhile back. I think I was the only one who loved the HB maps in RA.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 16:50, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I was fine with the HB maps in RA, I just didn't like the extra things like shrines and NPC's that much. The terrain made for an interesting change of pace. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 22:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I liked that for once we had something to do other than just beat our opponents into the ground, without settling for the douchebaggery of AB.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 23:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Skill set Is anyone trying to document the daily skill sets, maybe with an eye to establishing predictions and/or the exact extent of the pool? Or even just to know what opponents could be using? --◄mendel► 16:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I've tried it out a bit, but I didn't really think of writing the skills down or anything. I do know that it's gonna be a pain for ele's to be able to puzzle decent builds (you'll always need to go hybrid).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::As it well SHOULD be. But they made the various lines too damn powerful for you to actually need to hybrid (MS + water snare?) --Gimmethegepgun 17:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::It would be nice to have a daily list of available skills from all classes in one place, so that there won't be a need to switch/create new characters just to see the various skills which are available, especially the elites 19:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's what I meant. --◄mendel► 19:43, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Rofl, I already love this: Order of Undeath+Feast for the Dead and not a single minion skill... RoseOfKali 19:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Wow... Add Dark Bond to that. >_< RoseOfKali 19:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::And Healer's Boon and NO non elite healing spells for monk. And pretty much the best way to win yesterday was to spam meteor and shame as much as possible.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 02:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm just waiting for the day when Healing Prayers has nothing but Vigorus Spirit, Live Vicariously, Mending, Restful Breeze, Healing Hands, and Supportive Spirit. And nothing else.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 02:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Today Necs got Dark Bond, Order of Undeath, and Feast for the Dead without a single minion spell.(Derp, just noticed that Kali pointed this out already) Which has also pretty much confirmed my theory that this is entirely random, and any attempt to "predict" or find a pattern will fail. I don't know why anyone thought Anet would take the time to pick 150 skills every day.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 02:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not expecting a daily selection, but I AM expecting some algorithms to prevent this bullshit. RoseOfKali 10:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::My prediction for tomorrow: Gash without Sever Artery, Barbarous Slice, or Crippling Slash. Day after that? All the axe skills except the ones that cause DW --Gimmethegepgun 17:51, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Kicked out of a Group Okay, so I decided to try this out, and join a random group. I am an elementalist, and I was looking at all the different skills for today. I came up with an interesting lightning/necro build that I thought was viable. Some guy was looking for an elementalist who had a G5 rank, and I have no idea what that meant at all, but as soon as I pinged my HP bar, he called me a noob and kicked me out of the group. I told him off and was furious. Now seriously... I don't PvP much at all, but I wanted to try the CA out just once for fun. This just ruined my fun of PvP... I'm a level 4 max title elementalist, but I don't have any PvP titles at all. I don't like it how people judge books by their cover. You are supposed to work with the people that you have, not against them. I never had this kind of trouble in Alliance Battles, Random Arenas or Jade Quarry. But, I honestly think that the Codex Arena should be made exactly like Random Arenas, where people cannot choose who they are with, and then it would make it so that even the veterans of PvP would have to work with inexperienced players on both sides. Feel free to argue with me. 08:30, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, you got a big point in the fact that people say "ZomG, no glad rank! noob!". I'm an occasional PvPer, not too bad at it, but I simply don't do it enough to get any titles... So far I haven't seen anyone do that, so guess you just got some bad luck with that guy. Also, the randomness might be a good idea, but RA already exists for that I'm afraid.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::People who zealously ask for high Granks, or any other ranks in PvP or PvE for that matter, just think they're better than anyone, and love calling everyone noobs left and right, while themselves have zero social skills. I usually just ignore them. They always make me think of the fat guy eating chips in the WoW edition of South Park. ^_^ Now excuse me while I go kill some more boars and stay out of the way of their royal asses. RoseOfKali 11:20, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Great that you all think that way, but it doesn't solve the 'problem' with CA. I also wanted to try out CA, but with just a "mere" Gladiator one (don't like RA that much). I waited for more then half an hour, asking for parties, being kicked out of 8 groups, just because I wasn't G3 or better. I know, find guildies or friends and you might have a change, but after 4 years, there are not that many left online anymore... So, thanks ANet for CA, sadly enough it is just another platform for PVP 'elitists'. I think the 'closed deck' format quite intriguing, and *the* answer to those boring "uber"builds *everyone* is using in RA or TA. But so far, couldn't get in a team... -- -- ( talk ) 12:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Use your friends list or your guild. That's how I got into PvP. So stop bitching. 13:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Remove the ability to display titles in PVP outposts Problem of elitism is solved. Just how they removed /roll so you cannot roll to cheat anymore, all you have to do to prevent the Gladiatior R3+ BS is remove the ability to display a title next to your name in PVP outposts.